creepypastabrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Blog de usuário:Arthuremo666/Creepypasta Call of duty modern warfare 4
Ola a todos como anda voces espero que todos estejão bem hoje contarei uma historia que aconteceu com migo e sobre um game chamado call of duty modern warfare 4. um jogo que poucos conhce provavelmente, eu so muito fã de jogos desde quando eu tinha 4 anos de idade creci jogando jogos eles me acalmava e era muito divertido gasta um bom tempo jogando jogos no meu ps2, ate que em 2013 meu pai teve que vender meu ps2 e comprar um ps3. eu me diverti muito jogando god of war 3 eo 2, ate que fui indo comprando varios jogos e por fim o ps3 saio de moda e veio o ps4, mais eu ainda tinha o meu ps3 e adorava meus jogos, ate que em 2016 5 de fevereiro recebi a noticia que meu pai comprou um ps4, eu fiquei muito feliz e ansioso para jogar nele. então eu jogei por muito tempo no ps4 e pc ate que em um dia fui jogar no meu ps3 com meu amigo richard, lucas, e meu primo matheus, a gente amava jogar juntos na maioria dos dia so jogava eu e richard. ate que uma ves a casa da minha vo (aonde eu jogava meu ps3) teve que construir uma nova infelismente não pude jogar no meu ps3 junto com meu amigo lucas e richard todos os dia, em 2018 eu decidi jogthumb|left|foto da caixa vermelhaar meus velhos jogos do ps3,primeiro peguei minha caixa vermelha cheia de jogos para pega-los jogei diversos jogos south park the stick of truth,tomb raider,gta 4,far cry 4,sonic generations e etc. e finalmente chgou a houra deu jogar o call of duty modern warfare 4 eu tava muito ancioso para jogar o jogo encontrei o jogo peguei o dvd eu fui ver se tava arranhado ou sujo, bem tava ate que sujo ate mais tudo bem limpei o dvd e fui jogarthumb|foto da capa do jogo. quando botei no ps3 ja comecei com tudo o jogo, fui ver as missoes que tinha feito eu parei na missão sins of the father fui jogar a missão com o intuito de zerar o jogo por completo. duro so 1 hora para zera o jogo ate por que eu ainda lembrava de algumas coisas quando zerei decidi explorar alguns mapa no modo de 2 player (sendo offline não online) mais eu fui jogar sozinho so para ver os mapas simplesmente isso ate que eu vi um novo mapa chamado 'Cursed World' fiquei curioso a foto do mapa não mostrava nada, pensei que era uma nova atualização nova do jogo. coloquei o mapa eu fui ve-lo quando entrei no jogo era o mapa 'Crash', fiquei muito curioso com isso eu entrei em uma casa que e boa para camperar então em seguida tocou uma musica bem depressiva e assustadora isso era muito estranho, nuca tinha essa musica no jogo ignorei ate que eu vi uma sombra de um homen de terno e chapeu fui ver o que era essa sombra quando me aprosimei apareceu um homen igual a sombra so que não mostrava nada dele nem o rosto nem nada ele era simplesmente uma silhueta quando eu atirei nele a tela ficou preta e em seguida escutei um grunido alto muito alto de um homen sendo machucado obviamente eu dei um pulo da cadeira e apareceu uma mensagem na tela escrito 'you came bac' (voce voltou) fiquei assustado e em seguida eu ia desligar o ps3 mais o jogo voltou de novo mais eu tava em um mundo escuro com neblina em uma cidade muito semelhante a do mapa Crossfire mais tava tudo estranho e depressivo o chão mostrava rastros de sangue eu segui esses rastro e quando ele acabou olhei para frente e me deparei com o homen. eu atirei nele quando atirei meu ps3 fes uma barulho alto em seguida o homen decapitou meu personagem depois disso apareceu uma foto de um cadaver no ps3 era de um homen de terno preto e chapeu preto e apareceu uma mensagem escrito 'It's me' (sou eu) desliguei o ps3 peguei o dvd guardei a so jogarei com compania de um amigo. essa e minha histori espero que gostem lansarei outra creepypasta tambem envovendo jogos, ate mais Escrito Por__ Arthur Categoria:Posts de blog